The Girl from Ba Sing Se
by pretzelboy
Summary: a series of Jinko one shots made by Kumai290 and i, R&R, Flamers, you can flame me, but the cold fact is that nobody cares but u.


Zuko looked over the edge of Appa's saddle, staring aimlessly at the ground. The war was over and his uncle had taken the throne. Although Zuko was next in line but it was decided that he was not ready to take the throne, so Iroh became Firelord. Zuko now spent his days traveling with Aang and his friends. Zuko decided to join them partly because he had grown rather fond of their little group, but mostly because after the war Mai broke up with him (he still couldn't figure out why). After the break he wanted to get away, so he became the fire nation's ambassador for the many treaties that needed to happen in order for peace to be established. Currently the group was heading to Ba Sing Se.

"It's good to see Ba Sing Se not under Fire Nation control," Katara stated

"Yeah," Aang sighed dreamily, "you were so beautiful in that dress you wore to the Earth King's ball." Katara giggled and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek, a reward for his sweet words.

Sokka's eyes lit up as he got an idea, he turned to Toph and smoothly said, "You know, you looked awesome in your dress at the Earth King's ball," he readied his cheek preparing for a kiss just like one Aang had received seconds ago, but sadly for Sokka it didn't come. Instead Toph blushed and jabbed him in the arm. Sokka held his arm as he winced in pain, Zuko did his best to hold in a chuckle.

"So, Zuko, you were in Ba Sing Se the same time we were what did you do during that time?" asked Sokka, in an attempt to change the subject.

At Sokka's words memories from what seemed like years ago flashed through Zuko's head.

"Hi lee, my name's Jin. Well look at you! You look so cute!" His Heart twanged with guilt; he wondered what happened to that cute girl who turned up in the tea  
shop.

They soon landed in the city, and stood in front of the large palace, "Yes, we're early the Earth King didn't expect us for another weak,"

"Hello Aang and Katara and Sokka and Toph and friend," said a monotone voice, they all turned and saw a woman with shoulder length black hair and a big smile on her face.

"Joo Dee?" asked Aang

"Yes, I am Joo Dee, and I will be your guide for the duration of your stay,""Oh, Daja vu," said Toph

"Can you stop smiling, it's creeping me out" said Zuko

"I can't stop smiling, everything is wonderful in Ba Sing Se," said  
JooDee.

"Okay, she's even more scary then before, make her go away," said Sokka who was hiding behind his girlfriend, Toph. Suki had broken up with  
him and told him there was someone else. Toph was there for him.

"I'll handle this" said Zuko, he took Joo Dee by the scruff of her shirt and began to pull her away, "farewell Joo Dee, I release you from  
our service, go now and live in what way seems best to you," (A/N yeah I took the line from Lord Of the Rings) he threw her out the front gate.

"That was awesome," said Sokka

"Yeah, well, I'm going to go for a walk," said Zuko.

"Fine but be back before morning," said Katara, it had taken a while, but she had accepted him and that made her mother him as well.

"Yes, mother" said Zuko then he ran off.

About and hour later Zuko stood by the firelight fountain, he sighed. By that time night  
had fallen, and no one had bothered to light the lights, so he quickly lit them with Firebending, and sat by the side of the pool, looking around.

Suddenly he heard someone approaching; he turned and saw her, Jin, the girlfrom Ba Sing Se.

"Oh, hello," said Jin, she still had that sweat voice, yet her body had changed slightly, she had more curves, she was slightly taller, and she wore a red fire nation robe

"Wow, it has been a while, Jin" said Zuko.

"Do I know you?" asked Jin.

"Why are you wearing a fire nation robe?" asked Zuko.

"when the fire nation took over they sold Fire nation robes, I bought one , it was comfortable so I kept it," said Jin, in the voice of someone who was tired of giving the same explanation over and over again.

"Stop changing the subject, who are you?"

"It's been a year, maybe this will help you remember me: you have quite and appetite for a girl," said Zuko as a smile flashed across his face.

"LEE?" shouted Jin.

He nodded, the next thing he knew she had thrown her arms around him, he (more out of instinct than anything) returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I missed you," said Jin once they had separated.

"I need to tell you something, my name isn't really Lee, I'm Zuko, Prince Zuko as it were, of the fire nation"

He expected her to shout and maybe slap, Really? That's great!"

Zuko looked at her, "I'm one forth fire nation, my grandfather was a fire nation sholdger and he fell in love with an earth kingdom girl, they got married and I think the rest explains itself," said Jin smiling. Then she seemed to realize something.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me that I want out on a date and kissed a prince?" asked Jin. He nodded "Sweet, and speaking of Kissing," she leaned up and kissed him.

He froze then began to kiss back, it was so different then the kisses he shared with Mai, Mai was emotionless, depressed and slightly spicy. Jin was passionate, she was happy, she was sweet, she was Jin, there was no other word for it.

They leaned back and promptly fell into the firelight fountain, they came up for air, Zuko was getting ready to apologize, but he found Jin laughing her  
head off.

He started laughing too, he couldn't say why but this situation was hilarious.

He looked at Jin and scooted closer to her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, they crashed their lips  
together again.

So there they sat, making out in the middle of the Firelight fountain, for about an hour.

When they finally stopped, they got out of the fountain, Jin shivered, Zuko pulled her into a tight embrace and used Fire bending to heat them up.

"Jin, Could I ask you something?" asked Zuko

"Yes, my prince?" Zuko chuckled.

"Will you be my Girlfriend?"

"Yes!" shouted Jin, she threw her arms around him, squealing with delight, he wrapped his arms around her.

They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other.

Zuko looked into the sky it was still dark, so he still had time, "Would you like to stay with me?"

"That would be wonderful," said Jin

They stood up and walked off to the palace. Hand in hand


End file.
